Knights of the Forest Book One:  Rushing Waters
by Snazy-Ohime
Summary: WindClan is in uproar. Their beloved leader has just died and hawks are taking the Clan's kits like they're fish. Even worse, the Clan's start to accuse each other of stealing prey and territory. Full summary inside. T: Violence and language in the A/N
1. Alleginces

**Snazy: Time for Warriors~ My first story on here too. I'm not going to be all liek, "NO FLAMS TSHI IS MY FSIRT SRTYO!" but please, be nice when you give me critisim :)**

**Lynxpaw: You're now gunna beg for reveiws at the end right?**

**Snazy: Maaaybe... **_**throws away sign saying "REVIEW PLEASE!" **_**:)**

**Lynxpaw: **_**Facepalms **_**So here's the full summary:**

**WindClan is in uproar. Their beloved leader has just died and hawks are taking the Clan's kits like they're fish. Even worse, the Clan's start to accuse each other of stealing prey and territory. Barely prepared to fight, WindClan seeks out help from the Tribe of Rushing Water, who had helped them regain territory from twolegs. Lynxpaw and her mentor, along with five other cat's are sent off to find the Tribe and convince them to help fight, no matter what it takes**

**Snazy: Whadyah think? Does it give away to much?**

**Lynxpaw: Is whadyah even a word?**

**Snazy: Wha? You're not concerned about going on a big adventure into the unknown?**

**Lynxpaw: Nope~! I'm the main character so I can't die~! =^.^=**

**Snazy: You know that will change next story in the series so you **_**can **_**die right?**

**Lynxpaw: DON'T SPOIL MY FUN! Anyway, this is the Alleginces, showing the cats name, abit about their appreance, gender, mate, apprentice, ect.**

**(Apprentice)**

***Mate - Kits**

**~Parents **

**And I think that's it. We'll update the Alleginces every 9 or so chapters.**

**Snazy: Now I'mma eat a sammich :3**

* * *

><p>ThunderClan-<p>

Leader-

Dockstar - Dark brown tabby, green eyes - Tom - 3 lives

Deputy-

Crowtooth - Black, blue eyes - Tom

Medicine Cat-

Hazelpatch - Cream tabby, white patches, blue eyes - Tom

(Larkpaw)

Warriors-

Icyriver - White, green eyes - She-cat

Reedwhisker - Honey colored, amber eyes - She-cat

(Buzzardpaw)

Mouseclaw - Gray, white socks, yellow eyes - Tom

(Applepaw)

Falconwing - Brown tabby, large, long tail, green eyes - Tom

Dapplepelt - Black calico, blue eyes - She-cat

(Echopaw)

Cloudnose - White tabby, long haired, yellow eyes - Tom

*Fluffyheart

Cherryleaf - Brown tabby, light brown tail tip, blue eyes She-cat

Bluefang - Gray, silver socks blue eyes - Tom

*Dustflight

Littlestorm - Light gray tabby, white underbelly and tail tip, small, green eyes - Tom

Ivyleaf - Cream, blue eyes - Tom

Apprentices-

Larkpaw - Black, white splotches, amber eyes - She-cat

Buzzardpaw - Gray tabby tom, black stripes up the tail, yellow eyes - Tom

Applepaw - Dark ginger, white paws and tail tip, blue eyes - Tom

Echopaw - Blue, amber eyes, scar on across the nose - Tom

Queens-

Dustflight - Sandy yellow, white paws, green eyes - She-cat -

*Bluefang - Pebblekit Cedarkit

Fluffyheart - White, fluffy, one orange eye, one blue eye - She-cat -

*Cloudnose - Dawnkit Duskkit

Kits-

Pebblekit - Dull gray, blue eyes - Tom

~Dustflight + Bluefang

Cedarkit - Gray, green eyes She-kit

~Dustflight + Bluefang

Dawnkit - White, fluffy, yellow eyes - Tom

~Fluffyheart + Cloudnose

Duskkit - Sandy yellow, fluffy, yellow eyes - She-kit

~Fluffyheart + Cloudnose

Elders-

Brambletail - Brown, green eyes - Tom

Windclan

Leader-

Ashstar - Gray, dark gray paws, green eyes - She-cat - 1 life

Deputy-

Breezeleg - Black, amber eyes - Tom

*Sageleaf

Medicine cat-

Cloverpatch - Cream, gray patches, green eyes - She-cat

Warriors-

Dewleaf - Silver, green eyes - She-cat

Northsky - White, gray paws, yellow eyes - Tom

(Blackpaw)

Hawkwing - Light gray, green eyes - Tom

(Rowanpaw)

*Lillyfoot

Fawndapple - Light brown, white underbelly, white stripes, green eyes - She-cat (Toadpaw)

Marshwhisker - Black tabby, green eyes - She-cat

Apprentices-

Rowanpaw - Dark ginger she-cat, green eyes - She-cat

Blackpaw - Black, white paw, blue eyes - Tom

Toadpaw - Gray, green eyes - She-cat

Queens-

Lillyfoot - Sandy yellow, long tail, brown tabby markings and paw, blue eyes - She-cat

*Hawkwing - Wolfkit Lynxkit

Sageleaf - Silver tabby, white paws, white tail tip, fluffy tail, green eyes - She-cat

*Breezeleg - Figkit Frostkit

Kits-

Figkit - Black, white paw, blue eyes - Tom

~Sageleaf + Breezeleg

Frostkit - White, deaf, blue eyes - Tom

~Sageleaf + Breezeleg

Wolfkit - Gray, dark gray ears, dark gray tail tip, dark gray paw - Tom

~Lillyfoot + Hawkwing

Lynxkit - Sandy yellow, brown tabby markings, brown paw, green eyes - She-cat

~Lillyfoot + Hawkwing

Elders-

Lionfoot - Golden brown, tabby, blue eyes- She-cat

Longtail - Golden brown, tabby, long tail, blue eyes - She-cat

RiverClan-

Leader-

Icestar - White, green eyes - Tom - 7 lives

Deputy-

Drizzlestripe - Blue, dark blue stripe down the nose - Tom

Medicine cat-

Brackenflower - Dark brown tabby, white paw, amber eyes - She-cat

(Cherrypaw)

Warriors-

Eagletooth - White tabby, brown paws - Tom

Blackface - Black she-cat, white spot on the left cheek - She-cat

Amberbird - Dark ginger, blue eyes - Tom

(Emberpaw)

*Brownheart

Apprentices-

Cherrypaw - Pretty black tabby, white tail tip, blue eyes - She-cat

Emberpaw - Dark ginger, black paw, green eyes - Tom

Queens-

Brownheart - Brown tabby, white paws, brown eyes - She-cat

*Amberbird - Brookkit Berrykit Brightkit

Kits-

Brookkit - Brown tabby, white paws, blue eyes - Tom

~Brownheart + Amberbird

Berrykit - Brown tabby, brown eyes - Tom

~Brownheart + Amberbird

Brightkit - Dark ginger, white, blue eyes - Tom

~Brownheart + Amberbird

Elders-

Birchclaw- Brown tabby, blue eyes - Tom

Shadowclan-

Leader-

Dragonstar - Black, large, green eyes - Tom - 4 lives

*Nettleclaw

Deputy-

Shadowspot - Gray, black spotted back, blue eyes - She-cat

(Skypaw)

Medicine Cat-

Spidertail - Brown, long tail, green eyes - Tom

(Graypaw)

Warriors-

Vippertooth - Gray, brown eyes - She-cat

Rosenose - Light pinkish-ginger, tabby, white paws, white nose - She-cat

Windyday - Gray, long hair that sticks up every which way, brown eyes - Tom (Fernpaw)

Smokeywind - Dark gray, tabby, white tail-tip, green eyes - Tom

*Shortstream

Dappledpoppy - Pretty, white, dappled - She-cat

Sorrelleaf - Black, blue eyes - Tom

Apprentices-

Skypaw - White, gray splotches, blue eyes - She-cat

Graypaw - Gray, darker gray tail, brown eyes - Tom

Fernpaw - Gray, brown eyes She-cat

Queens-

Nettleclaw - Black, tabby, brown eyes - She-cat

*Dragonstar

Shortstream - Light brown, tabby, white paws, small, green eyes - She-cat

*Smokeywind - Silkkit Sparrowkit

Kits-

Silkkit - Dark gray, shiny pelt, green eyes - Tom

~Shortstream + Smokeywind

Sparrowkit - Light brown, white paws, green eyes - Tom

~Shortstream + Smokeywind

Elders-

Snowtail - White, tabby, deaf - blue eyes - She-cat

Squirrelfur - Brown, blue eyes - Tom

Whitewish - Pretty, white, tabby, deaf, blind, blue eyes - She-cat

Tribe of Rushing Water

Leader-

Reader of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) - Gray, tabby, blue eyes - Tom

Prey-hunters-

Dawn in Morning Sky (Dawn) - Cream, tabby, green eyes - Tom

Owls that Fly at Night (Owls) - Light brown, tabby, white underbelly, white tail, green eyes - She-cat

Waterfall that Breaks Water (Waterfall) - Blue-gray, blue eyes - Tom

*Dew

Cave-Guards-

Wind that Rips Through Grass (Wind) - Gray, brown eyes - Tom

Eagle that Swoops to Mice (Eagle) - Brown, dark brown tabby markings, large, yellow eyes - She-cat

Mouse that Scurries at Night (Mouse) - Gray, yellow eyes - She-cat

Flower that Pokes from the Ground (Flower) - Pretty, silver, tabby, blue eyes - She-cat

To-bes-

Ember where fire burns (Ember) - Black, amber eyes - Tom

Vipper that Sneaks in Grass (Vipper) - Gray, black spots, blue eyes - She-cat

Kit-mothers-

Dew that Rests on Leaves (Dew) - White, blue eyes - She-cat

*Waterfall - Leaf

Kits-

Leaf that Smells Sweet (Leaf) - Light brown, pretty, tabby, white paws, blue eyes - She-cat

~Dew + Waterfall

Rouges, Loners, and Kittypets-

Crush - Gray, blue eyes - Tom - Rouge

Lacey - Cream, tabby - She-cat - Loner

Piney - Dark ginger, tabby, blue eyes - Tom - Kittypet

Beat - Black, tabby, blue eyes - She-cat - Loner

Cocoa - Brown, tabby, dark brown paws, green eyes - She-cat - Kittypet

*Boa

Boa - Black, tabby, large, blue eyes - Tom - Rouge

*Cocoa

* * *

><p><strong>Lynxpaw: Holy crap that's alot of cats!<strong>

**Snazy: How do yah think **_**I **_**feel? I had to type all this up!**

**Lynxpaw: You're hand must hurt.**

**Snazy: Yah think? Anyway, I want one good review and then I'll post the first chapter :3 Bye bye!**

**Stay lovely ~ **

**Stay beautiful ~ **

**Stay Snazy ~ **


	2. Prologue: A leader is dead

**Snazy: YAY THE PROLOGUE IS UP! It's kind of short, but it shows why WindClan is struggling.**

**Lynxpaw: Snazy would like to thank AwsomeCoolPerson for giving her a very nice review :3**

**Snazy: _Nodding _Yep! Thanks a bunch! I should tell you tell you people reading my story that the clans switch so in the first chapter you'll see all the clans. No tribe though, that'll probably be later on.**

**Lynxpaw: You know what you forgot last chapter?**

**Snazy: No what?**

**Lynxpaw: THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Snazy: _Headdesk_ I KNEW IT! Well, here it is.**

**Lynxpaw: Snazy Ohime-chan does NOT, I repeat, does NOT own warriors in any shape or form. All she owns is the characters and plot.**

**Snazy: Thank you Lynxpaw. Now on to the story!**

* * *

><p>Windclan-<p>

"Lillyfoot! Come on! We need to go out there!" A small kit squealed from under her mother's rough tounge.

The queen purred a laugh and let her kit go, "Now, go and shine my little ones." she mewed. The young kit bounded up to High Mound where their leader held meetings. Her brother padded calmly behind her, obviously more mature then his sister. The clan's leader stood on the top of a large mound, amusment glinting in her eyes while watching the two kits. The two stopped at the edge and looked at their leader.

"My clan, it's time to make these cats apprentices." The gray she-cat meowed to the crowd. "Starclan will today welcome two new apprentices. Wolfkit, please come up to me." Wolfkit proudly padded up to his leader and sat. The leader went on, "From this day until you become a warrior, you will be known as Wolfpaw. Breezeleg," She turned to a blue tom beside her, "You are the bravest warrior I've met, and an excelent deputy. I think you've proved you can take on an apprentice. You will mentor Wolfpaw. I trust you will pass on the knowledge that Lionfoot passed on to you."

"Thank you Ashstar." Breezeleg meowed and touched noses with his young apprentice. The two sat down in the clearing and watched Wolfpaw's sister's ceremony.

"And now for the next apprentice, Lynxkit." Ashstar said. The young cat skidded up to her leader excitedly and sat down. "Lynxkit, you have antcipated this day for so long and I can tell. So from this day until you become a warrior, you will be known as Lynxpaw. Marshwhisker, you are a clever and loyal cat, perfect to be a mentor. You will mentor Lynxpaw, and I hope that you will pass on our deceased Rainclaw's mentoring on to her."

The crowd of cats erupted as Lynxpaw and Marshwhisker touched noses and yowled, "LYNXPAW! WOLFPAW! LYNXPAW! WOLFPAW!"

But the excitment faded and turned to terror when someone shouted, "FOX!" and a snarl was heard. The warriors sprang into action, herdng the queens, kits, and elders back into the den, and sniffing out the fox.

"BLACKPAW NO!" Yelled a light brown she-cat as a black apprentice fell to the ground, a deep wound in his belly.

"Fawndapple look out!" Yelled another cat. Fawndapple she-cat flung around and swiped at a fox, leaving a scratch on it's cheek. The fox raised a paw. Fawndapple leaped out of the way, but the fox managed to leave a scar on her right shoulder. The fox disappeared through a hole in the bracken, leaving the clan shocked and wounded.

A yowl was heard from High Mound, Breezeleg, "Ashstar is dead! She has lost her last life to the fox! I will go to the Moon Tree and dawn tomorrow with Cloverpatch at Sun-high." Gasps were heard and yowls of mourn rang out.

Lynxpaw crouched by Marshwhisker, her sandy pelt bristling with fear "Why today..."

Marshwhisker pressed against the shaking apprentice, "It's alright..." her green eyes shining with greif for their lost leader.

Lynxpaw glance over at Wolfpaw. The gray tom didn't look as sad as the rest of the clan. She stared, trying to figure out why he wasn't the least bit baffled or shocked. She knew her sibling didnn't really like Ashstar much, but he should at least feel sympathy for his Clan. But no, instead he stood, as lifeless as a rock, staring up at his mentor. Marshwhisker caught her gaze and said, "Wolfpaw must be proud to have a leader as his mentor."

Lynxpaw jumped from her mentor's sudden voice, "Uh.. yeah." she meowed sheepishly.

Breezeleg dismissed the clan with a flick of his tail, and the group broke apart, going their separate ways. Lynxpaw caught up with Wolfpaw and padded to the Aprentices' den with him. Though neither of them said a word she still felt like she grew apart from her brother that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Snazy: It's short isn't it? -.-"<strong>

**Lynxpaw: Yep. But the chapters will get longer!**

**Snazy: Yes they will, and next time we will have another cat joining us :D**

**Lynxpaw: Yay! I know who it is so yay!**

**Snazy: I want two more good reviews and then I'll update. Again, I want to thank AwesomeCoolPerson for reveiwing! Bye! And remember,**

**Stay lovely~**

**Stay beautiful~**

**Stay Snazy~**


End file.
